Les mots qu'on ne dit pas
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Wufei n'est pas parvenu à dire quelque chose et cela va... pour savoir il faut lire.


_Bon, je vais être franche, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce texte, au départ les poèmes ne devaient qu'émailler une histoire et non en être le centre. Mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire ils se sont imposés très vite._

_L'idée de base étant la suivante : Wufei est attiré à la fois par Heero et par Duo mais ne parvient pas à leur avouer et la guerre se terminant les pilotes se séparent. Un jour Duo lui téléphone pour lui annoncer qu'Heero vient de lui avouer son amour et Wufei ne supporte pas l'idée qu'ils soient heureux sans lui._

_Nous avions travaillé une version avec Sariad qui s'axe plus sur Heero et Duo, avec Wufei en marge qui fout la merde, mais je ne parviens pas à l'écrire, même si j'ai les éléments en tête._

_Je me suis entêtée et c'est cela qui en est ressorti._

_Le premier poème à avoir été écrit est celui qui se trouve en dernier, je l'ai écrit tard le soir, alors que nous terminions de mettre en scène la base du scénario et je l'ai retrouvé quelques jours plus tard. Comme je n'avais plus écrit de poèmes depuis longtemps j'ai décidé de le garder. Les autres sont arrivés au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais le présent texte. Cela rime et c'est tout._

_Si vous vous demandez "pourquoi des poèmes ?" je vous répondrai que Wufei est censé être quelqu'un de cultivé et de sensible (je n'invente rien, c'est écrit dans le manga épisode zéro à la page 183)._

_Voila, c'est tout._

* * *

**Les mots qu'on ne dit pas**

_Adieu Nataku, ma guerre est terminée..._

_Je dépose les armes._

_Adieu ma bien-aimée,_

_S'il me reste des larmes,_

_Je saurais les verser._

_Aujourd'hui je dois te quitter._

Wufei range son carnet et rejoind la planque, mais les autres sont déjà partis, pendant qu'il détruisait son gundam ils ont rassemblé leurs affaires et sont partis. Il pleure puis s'en va à son tour. Le silence retombe sur une planque désertée.

_Nataku, moque toi,_

_j'ai trop attendu._

_A tout garder en moi,_

_J'ai tout perdu._

_Ils étaient mes amis._

_Mais, vois-tu..._

_Je m'étais permis._

_D'aimer à coeur fendu._

_Oui, tu entends bien._

_Car pour mon malheur,_

_Et je n'y comprends rien,_

_Ils sont deux dans mon coeur._

_Et, ils sont partis._

_Sans savoir la vérité._

_Tant de soucis..._

_Je n'ai rien révélé._

_Maintenant, il est trop tard._

_A moins que le hasard..._

Wufei est seul dans son bureau, de nombreux jours se sont passés, il a des nouvelles parfois, mais il ne les revoit pas. Il n'a pas choisi, il ne parvient pas à le faire. il a peur, si peur d'être rejeté.

Meiran elle même ne voulait pas de lui. Elle l'a dit clairement au jour de leur union. Elle a changé d'avis, mais les mots prononcés sont restés ancrés dans le coeur du jeune homme.

Le téléphone sonne, il décroche. La voix fait battre son coeur plus vite, mais les mots tuent son sourire. Ils parlent d'amour, mais d'un amour qui n'est pas pour lui. D'un amour qui est offert à un autre et qui lui fait mal. Meurtri il veut blesser à son tour. Il brise sans peine l'enthousiasme enfantin de son interlocuteur. Il l'entend pleurer puis la communication se coupe. Il raccroche, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. Ces mots il aurait aimé les entendre pour lui. Mais c'est un autre qui a su les gagner et qui, par sa faute, ne les aura pas. Il ferme les yeux, plus malheureux que triomphant. Il n'a pas gagné et il le sait. Il a juste perdu un peu plus, tout ce qui lui restait en fait.

_Nataku, qu'ai-je fait ?_

_Il est venu à moi..._

_Heureux car il aimait._

_L'amour n'a pas de loi._

_Et il ne savait pas..._

_Le mal qu'il me faisait._

_Qu'en moi sonnait le glas_

_Que mon coeur se glaçait._

_Mais moi, j'étais conscient..._

_De cette sourde douleur._

_Dans mon coeur trop patient._

_De cette dure peur._

_Il avait choisi enfin._

_D'aimer à coeur perdu._

_D'oublier le chagrin..._

_Et je lui ai rendu._

Wufei est seul chez lui. Il ne travaille pas ce jour là. Ce n'est pas un jour férié, mais c'est un jour de liesse pour beaucoup. Pas pour lui.

C'est le jour des fiançailles de Duo Maxwell avec Heero Yuy.

Ils doivent tous être dans la maison des Winner. Quatre doit leur sourire. Trowa les regarder avec indulgence. Duo doit être heureux. Heero n'a pas eu de mal à lui faire comprendre que lui Wufei Chang avait menti.

Qu'il avait menti...

Lui...

Mentir...

L'affrontement avait été rude. Hero avait surgi, furieux. Ils en étaient presque venus aux mains. Pour un mensonge. Pour ce qu'Heero croyait être de la jalousie.

Jaloux lui ?

Pas seulement.

S'il n'y avait eu que de la jalousie, il n'aurait pas souffert autant.

Parce qu'il sait que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Par sa faute.

Il les a perdu tous deux.

Heero a été très clair à ce sujet. Il ne doit plus jamais s'approcher d'eux ou il mourra.

_Tu ne vois pas mes larmes._

_Tu ne comprends pas mon coeur._

_Simplement tu m'écartes..._

_Me laissant seul face à mes peurs._

_Je reste là._

_A vous regarder vivre._

_Triste témoin de ce qui se brisa._

_Sans moi votre sort est plus libre._

_Je me souviens encore._

_D'un temps qui n'est plus._

_D'un sourire, d'un rire que j'adore._

_Je garde mes regrets superflus._

_Plus rien, jamais..._

_Ne nous réunira._

_Ce lien que je brisais..._

_Rien ne réparera._

_Je suis silence et ombre._

_Je vous veux lumière et joie._

_Et quand en moi je sombre._

_Vous, vous suivez votre voie._

_J'ai scellé mon destin._

_Je vous laisse au votre._

_Qu'il vous offre un festin._

_Que votre vie soit tout autre._

Wufei reste seul, il n'est pas le bienvenu dans cette fête et il le sait.

Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus dévastateur que les mots que l'on ne dit pas.

Même si on les écrit, lettres noires sur le papier si blanc...

Cela ne compte pas. Ceux à qui devraient parler ces mots ne les liront jamais.

Wufei s'endort, le sommeil est un refuge contre des larmes qu'il ne parvient pas à verser.

Il dort et il ne perçoit pas l'entrée d'un intrus.

Il ne voit pas une main s'emparer du carnet laissé ouvert.

Il ne devine pas le regard qui déchiffre son écriture serrée.

Il ne sait pas les larmes qui embuent un regard.

Qui, comme les siennes ne se déversent pas.

L'intrus repart, le carnet serré contre son coeur.

Wufei continue à dormir.

Il ne sait pas que tout est encore possible.

OWARI


End file.
